A one way trip
by g.fortnods
Summary: The band traveled for hours on an endless rode, but little did they know that the road taken would be on a trip to No-where. A Crossover fanfic. Story on a permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: R&R. I might continue on with this or I might not. 

Title: One way trip.

Chapter 1 **A one way road to No-where**

The band traveled for hours on an endless rode and as fate had it there rode map also had a coffee mark on the most important part of it. Of course, the driver knew exactly where he was headed without question.

"Murdoc, why not just simply turn around?" Noodle insisted and almost pleaded with her band's bassist.

The whole band all bounced around in their Winnebago seats as it was a ruff ride ever since they left Kong and they all needed a break or at least a pit stop.

"The little sista's got a point, Muds we should just turn around now before…"

Russel's face drooped and his pale eyes grew wide hearing something sound as if it fell out of the bottom of the Winnebago.

"No! For the love of Darkness, Not now!"

Murdoc shouted at the top of his lungs and put a stern foot to the gas pedal. The Winnie was stuck and the band literally stayed in the middle of nowhere.

"This is just great Muds! This is another fine mess you've gotten us into!"

Russel huffed.

Just then not much further up the rode a small house caught the eye of a hollow faced blue eyed singer. 2d's face lit up as his face fused together enough focus off his cell phone to speak.

"Hey guys lo-ok!"

At that brilliant moment passed when the singer also discovered a puddle of mud with his name on it. The singer yipped at the cold feeling against his skin and seeping through his tight skinny jeans.

"2d, are you alright?"

Noodle skipped over to the prone singer and lent a hand to help him up.

"Nothing, I can't handle love."

2d wiped the grime from his outfit, and cracked an almost toothless grin.

Murdoc cackled at 2d's dispense but not after pointing out the little old house in the middle of no-where.

Russel walked toward the rickety old house with the ominous clouds surrounding it.

The rest of the band members followed not too far behind.

"No-ones home," Russel said after giving the door a firm but settle knock.

"Yes there is look!" Noodle hinted gazing at an old pick up truck. An elderly man stepped out with a small bag of groceries.

"Uh sir," 2d spoke to the strange farmer man who walked out of the truck.

The elderly man grunted and turned around, but not before running for his life shutting the door in the band's face.

"Ah! Muriel, a Zombie!"

The elderly man exclaimed in fright leaving behind his tiny coke bottle glasses, and an old olive green button from his suspenders.

"Nice going dense cap! Better let me handle this." Murdoc scolded 2d.

Murdoc knocked on the door and hearing a woman cheerily walk through the house. She opened the door greeted by the miss matched eyes of a bassist standing on her the door stop.

"Hello miss, me and my band's vehicle have run into some trouble and I or we were wondering if a charming women such as yourself can let us use your phone?"

"A band you say?

"Ah yes, we're the Gorillaz." Murdoc answered checking out the women fixing her embroidered apron standing in the door way of the house.

"Oh, my of course you can. Would you like to come in?"

The women blushed before she kindly stepped aside to let the band inside her house.

The band stood in the living room waiting for kindly women to show them to a phone.

"Who ever it is tell em' I ain't buying!"

A voice beckoned from the fissures of the room.

"Eustace, don't be rude!"

The kind women scolded the old farmer who sat in his arm chair across the room.

"We really appreciate it miss…" Russel's voice cast off trying to recall the women even giving out his name.

"My apologies, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Muriel and this here is my husband Eustace Bagge."

The women did a quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in her yellow dress and did a curtsey introducing both occupants in the married home.

"Is that your dog?" Russel noticed a strange breed of dog entering the room.

"Yes, that's my dog Courage."

A small spotted purple beagle pranced across the wooden floors and scratched its ear. As soon as Courage looked out at the strange newcomers he sat on his belly and quaked in a cowardly manner.

"I'm Murdoc Niccals the bassist of the Group. To My right the big guy there is Russel our drummer. The singer with the face and the spiky blue he's 2d, and …"

Murdoc's mismatched red and green eyes focused over at the man who interrupted him sitting in the corner.

"Who's the kid?"

The farmer man squinted over in the bands direction.

"Oh, Noods? Yeah, she is our youngest band member and the guitarist, her name is Noodle."

Murdoc pointed over to the young girl.

"How lovely it is to meet you all, please make yourselves at home." Muriel smiled brightly and patted her silver hair.

"...Thank-you, Mrs. Bagge."

Russel stepped forward from the group and finished his sentence.

2d looked past his prized but dirty "Hello kinky shirt" and noticed the purple haired dog slipping out of the room. Then he noticed that Noodle snuck past the band unnoticed and stood over by the door Courage tried to slip out of.

"Hello Courage," Noodle said setting out a small chew toy for the dog on the floor beside him.

Courage sniffed the ground and looked over at the toy and then back at Noodle as if asking her if the toy was really his. Courage picked up the toy and bit down on it watching for Noodle's response. Courage jumped at the high pitched squeak sound the toy made. He then panted and climbed into Noodle's lap. Noodle scratched courage behind the ears, and he even allowed her to pick him up.

"He is such a good dog." Noodle cooed patting Courage and making a new friend.

"It seems that Courage has taken a shine to you, Noodle dear. The phone is in the kitchen, would anyone like some tea?" Muriel smiled at the young guitarist and turned to the revolving door the girl stood before.

"That would be nice, thank-you Mrs. Bagge." Russel said smelling food from the kitchen.

"No-problem, but please call me Muriel."

The band followed Muriel into the kitchen, where Russel dialed on the phone to try to contact the bands manager about their next concert.

2d sat at the table while Muriel put on some tea and Noodle played fetch with Courage.

After a while Noodle's green eyes began to disappear behind her long violent bangs as she gave a yawn and leaned her back against the wall.

Courage fetched the red ball one last time and returned to a tuckered out Noodle whom had a little too much fun past the hour.

Courage tugged on the cuff of her Capri pants and sat the ball on the kitchen floor beside Noodle.

Noodle fixed her flower pink tank top and knelt down to pet Courage on the head.

"Sorry Courage, I'm too tired."

"Oh, the poor dear must be exhausted, how would you all like to stay for the night?"

"We wouldn't want to be a burden Mrs. Bagge I … mean Muriel, beside we really must be going."

Russel said after putting the phone on the hook.

"None sense, in this weather I won't hear of it!"

Muriel argued and set down a cup to pour tea into.

2d struggled with both Muriel and Russel in the heat of argument. 2d was in desperate needed something to drink.

When Muriel set a cup of tea on a silver platter the singer's eyes grew large with admiration, but he waited patiently for her to pour each cup and serve them.

2d sat back in his chair and went back to twitting his thumbs. He grew weary of waiting for the fifth cup of tea to be poured, for as soon as she placed the platter on the table she began to serve the first cup, but then all of a sudden Russel spoke and Muriel placed the cup back on the platter.

"The whole Gorillaz band is welcome to stay as long as you need!"

Muriel placed the same cup of tea on top of the table and placed it in front of 2d.

2d reached for the cup of tea and snatched it off the table being in desperate need of something to drink and gulped it down quickly.

"Uh… thank- you, Ms. Bagge." Russel thanked Muriel in a worried tone putting an end to the argument.

Russel wiped the sweat off his bald head with his performance suit's handkerchief and placed it back in his pocket. There was no use arguing as Muriel plainly pointed out the storm brewing outside.

The Winnebago broke down and it would take them a while it get it up and running again. The Winnebago was the band's only form of transportation out of the barren farmland area of No-where and to put it simply they were stranded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 One way trip

Noodle gave another healthy yawn. The others in the room knew that she would nod off in no time.

Muriel turned to her beloved beagle, and then tended to her tea.

"Courage, why don't you show Noodle to her room upstairs."

Courage carefully nuzzled Noodle's arm with the arch of his back. The slight nudge worked and Noodle's bright emerald green eyes opened.

Muriel partook in a conversation with Russel while Noodle and Courage steadily made their way out of the kitchen.

"Is the tea alright dear? You haven't even touched your tea yet?"

Russel sweated large beads of sweat and tried not to float about the room. He took a seat back at the table, but not before he seen that one other band member had lost his place.

Russel took a sip of his tea.

"It's fine, Would you excuse me?"

Suddenly, Russel remembered why he was on the phone in the first place.

Muriel took a look around the kitchen and looked down at an empty cup sitting by it's lonesome with out an tender.

"Wasn't there a fourth member of the band? I could have swore he was here a moment ago, I'll go get him. "

In the living room Eustace fought to gain win of a channel reception on his idiot box.

"Muriel where's my dinner!" Eustace bellowed from the other room.

Murdoc and Eustace sat in the next room watching the television.

There was never anything on the tiny black and white television, but horror films which never really did anything to help the farmer's mood either.

"When is there ever anything on television?" Grumbled the farmer fixing the rabbit ears on top his t.v. set.

"Never."

Muttered Murdoc sliding forward in his chair.

The farmer made his way back into his arm chair muttering to himself out loud after he settled for another horror film rerun of "Frankenstein."

"Can't argue with you there, I mean who likes horror films anyway ?"

"I like em…" replied a tiny voice from the other end of the farmer's living room.

Eustace focused a glare at the couch after he fixed the spare set of glasses his on the spiky blue haired punks face. Eustace then shifted his gums surfacing a frown on his mug and folded his arms remembering what Muriel had scolded him about earlier.

"Eh, what do you know?" scolded both the Eustace and Murdoc.

2d rose an eyebrow at double the insult which surprisingly came from both the farmer and the bassist.

"Say, you there…what you say your name was again?" The farmer hinted over at the bassist,

"I assume you mean me,… name is Murdoc." Murdoc answered halfway still watching the small television set.

Muriel came from the kitchen after serving tea holding the kitchen door open for courage and Noodle to gain entry to the stairway in the living to the upper floor.

"Eustace, The Gorillaz band will be our gests for the night."

"Works for me." Answered Eustace in an unusually agreeable tone.

Stunned by the agreeable exchange of having a visitor by Eustace Muriel forgot what she had been up too up until now.

2d somehow wandered his way back into the kitchen where he met with a somewhat puzzled Russel.

"2d?…There you are now where's Muriel?"

"You mean Mrs. M?"

2d abbreviated Muriel's name. 2d poked his head into the living room at the farmer and the bassist still in conversation, but to where the farmer's wife had gone was uncertain.

"Well, I'll be retiring for the night." Eustace stood up and walked towards his staircase until he reached into this farmer suit pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Muriel?"

The farmer called his wife only to look up to an empty door way.

"Ms. ?"

Murdoc looked up from his chair and rubbed his mismatched eyes after just seeing the woman it was almost as if she vanished in thin air.

Russel glared into a half full cup of tea.

"She there?"

Russel sipped his lemon tea and questioned the singer as he walked toward the table.

2d walked back in the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"She's gone."

The large drummer's vacant waterways of vision stared at the tiny golden tea cup he received from the farmer's wife a moment ago and set it on the table top.

"Hmm… well, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

They both turned to the sound of the revolving door in the kitchen as it swung open.

Eustace stood in the door way and scratched his baled head placing back on his olive green base ball cap.

"Have you two seen Muriel?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors note- Sorry, I'm going to have to cut you off there, I'm in the middle of writing two other stories. My sister's being a brat, and my work keeps getting in the way. Truth is I was going to delete this story.


End file.
